With today's increasing development of multiple input multiple output (MIMO) and smart antenna technologies, MIMO wireless access points (APs) with smart antenna technologies have been applied widely to provide wireless coverage in the outdoor environment. However, traditional single input single output (SISO) APs are generally employed to provide distributed wireless coverage in the indoor environment. It is difficult to widely apply multiple-band MIMO technologies to provide distributed wireless coverage in the indoor environment.